1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for producing a material web, e.g., a paper or cardboard web. The machine may include a dryer section with at least one dryer group having at least one dryer cylinder. The material web may be guided along a meandering or winding path around the dryer cylinder with a dryer screen and a metal belt. At least one of the metal belt, which may be guided around an outside of the dryer cylinder, and the dryer screen, which may be disposed between the material web and the metal belt, may be intensely prestressed against the material web and the dryer cylinder. A cooling device may be associated with the metal belt.
2. Discussion of the Background Information
A machine similar in general to the above-mentioned type of machine has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,666. The machine includes a dryer section with a dryer group. Inside the dryer group, at least one heated dryer cylinder is provided. A web is disposed between a dryer screen and a metal belt and is guided along with them around the dryer cylinder. In a dryer of this kind, it is disadvantageous that a fluid emerging from the web is not sufficiently absorbed by the dryer screen. This drawback further reduces the drainage capacity of the dryer group or the dryer section. To overcome the above-noted deficiencies, additional and/or enlarged dryer groups must be provided and utilized in these types of machines. This unfortunately leads to an increased overall length of the machine, and considerably increased manufacture costs.